Protect or Assassinate? (Danny Phantom x Assassination Classroom)
by KorevainsoLightshire
Summary: Danny Fenton after losing the people dear to him, listens to Clockwork and goes to Japan. People are questioning him, such as why this kid wants to willingly go to class 3-E, the end class; or why does he have his battle skills. So he has to be careful if he wants his secret kept, or is he just going to throw it to the wind. Ok, story is better than summary. Slight Au. Slight OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom (Butch Hartman) or Assassination Classroom (****Yūsei Matsui).**

**Hello readers, note at bottom you can read after story or after "A few weeks later" line.**

**Enjoy the fanfic,**

/

Danny is training in both both body and spirit. In human form and ghost half. The training he was doing though seems a bit unorthodox, as he is training while trekking towards another country. He is in fact trying to train enough to be able to fly across the border as a ghost and over the vast body of water. His goal: Japan.

Danny is at a lost not in a directional sense, at least no mainly, but in a emotional and mental sense. 70% of the moon was suddenly destroyed, which both destroyed my dreams of being an astronaut and some of my star viewing and surprisingly caused many ghost to stop trying to enter the human world for some reason, although going by the constant headache Danny's feeling chances are the full ghost are affected much more harshly.

Although that's not what caused Danny's current turmoil the events that pursued are what did that. Danny and Sam got into a fight while Tucker was away and Sam told Danny's parents his secret saying that they wouldn't harm their son; of course one should trust the child's opinion of their parent then their own outside one.

They didn't immediately try to kill him -well fully kill him- it seemed they were too confused and shocked to do much really so Danny was just treated more harshly and more invisibly.

Then Vlad had found out somehow that Clockwork is keeping hold of a very dangerous ghost which he planned to use, unluckily enough Vlad managed to follow one of the very few low chance time-streams where he actually managed to get a hold of the seal holding said dangerous ghost, because the observant are fools and not very observant. One can imagine what happened next, Danny lost the element of surprise from the first fight and couldn't save his family and friend + teacher in time.

The ghost master of time (at least in the human world, "Ghost-Zone"'s too chaotic) came to help put a stop to Dan after Danny's family, friend, and teacher were killed. Clockwork explained to an angry Daniel Fenton why he couldn't stop time to save everyone again, his explanation being, along the lines of the observant getting the foolish idea to hold Clockwork back because if Danny were more guaranteed to become evil then Clockwork would have no choice left in how to deal with Daniel. That's right blame those observants.

Clockwork spoke to Danny in one of those rare times of no cryptics or riddles, just consoling speech and continued, "You are upset Daniel I understand, however you must not let rage consume you and remember that if Vladmir doesn't take you in then you won't become Dan as you won't fuse with his ghost half. I recommend you get some things in order and leave the country, we can talk to ghostwriter together to get the falsified transcripts and identification you'll need. I suggest you get stronger and go to Japan."

Danny having too much go over in his head, just has a zombie like expression on his face as he obediently follows Clockwork's suggestions. Once everything is in place, and Danny destroys the contents of his old home packing the things like blueprints and equipment that he'll keep; instead of having a portal made to Japan Danny figured using his ghostly abilities to trek and train there might help him sort things out and clear his mind in time. So far it actually is working, he occasionally finds himself making a quip or pun every now and then just not as much as he used to.

**A few weeks later**, a lot of time made due to ghostly abilities, Danny's actually smiling as he sees the border of the city he'll be staying in. It took a lot of effort to get there but Danny can most certainly feel that he's made progress in mind, body, and spirit. The exercising really helped clear his mind, which he then occupied himself with studying materials provided by Ghost Writer, whose actually a pretty decent guy, he also learned most Japanese; though he hasn't talked to anyone like that yet so he's not sure how he'll do and honorifics might be a bit of something he'll need to work on.

**Danny P.O.V.**

The school I'll be attending is called 'Kunugigaoka Junior High School' or something like that, apparently it's a prestigious school. Although I has the money and application to enroll, thanks to CW and GW and the year has only just started, I can't help but wonder why Clockwork had asked Ghost-Writer to only give me textbooks that were just below the grade level's required materials I'm supposed to be attending. Is there a reason Clockwork wants me to struggle? Of course there is, it's Clockwork, the question is more, why? Will something open for my future if I fall behind? Or does he want me to learn through the trial of fire to catch up with everyone? Both seem possible.

Huh? There's a piece of paper in my hand, reading, "3-E -CW". I take it I'll know what this means after I enroll. So, I make my way to the school building and find the principal or headmaster's office. Stopping in front of the door I think to myself, 'Well aside from what happened it was a nice vacation away from fighting and pressures but I guess now I'm back to the battleground known as school.'

After getting admission into the office I find that the prin-headmaster gives off a bit a fruit-loopy vibe, that can't be good. I can tell this guy is used to silently intimidating people but I've been through a lot already and this guy doesn't measure up to too much. Even box ghost has recently upped his skill so they might be on the same level of nuisance. Maybe. I feel like I'm degrading Boxy a bit.

In any case the principal didn't seem to pleased by the fact I seemed unperturbed by him if the small twitch of muscles and shading of his eyes are anything to go by. So he was quick to explain to rules of the school and about the classes; I learned what 3-E meant. So Clockwork did want me to fall behind, huh, I wonder what's up. Well only one way to find out. I mean I could either ask directly to be placed in 3-E or cause as much trouble as possible in as short a time as possible; I mean the first option would be quicker and best but it's also important to remember that this guy seems like the kind of guy that'd throw me out of the school for even asking such a thing. I thought about it for a bit and decide to ask after I'm officially enrolled which should be tomorrow. I ask about boarding and luckily there is still room available however I decide not to get it once I learn of the boarding for 3-E. I bid a due and leave.

Well now that that's out of the way, I'll find somewhere close by to haunt, and by haunt I definitely mean pay, I just might have to get myself a part-time job that a clone could handle. For the time being I'll just haunt that abandoned house's attic. Looks like it's due for a remodeling within the next few months. Danny sets out his stuff and gets ready for tomorrow.

**Next Day...**

The day passed rather quickly, apparently class 3-E would be getting a new teacher as the last one couldn't handle the strain or something, from the class or the rest of the school I don't know. I started by introducing myself to the class as Danny, only Danny, although for legal documents I used Danny Takeo, which apparently means warrior hero, I hope I can truly fulfill that name one day, and it's only as a disguise anyways, I'll still just go by Danny; I just hope I got the kanji right. I also announced to the class that I won't be staying long, as I plan to get transferred to class 3-E, their reactions were amusing, and I was treated like an asylum patient.

In any case, seeing as there is going to be a new teacher, Danny guesses this has something to do with why he's wanted in that class by CW, but this also means he can go with the safer option of just being nuisance so he's placed forcibly in 3-E it's not like he cared much about his reputation before. This news is exactly why the day went by quickly, since after introducing himself he basically immediately pretended to sleep through class and just be disruptive in general. It started working like a charm as students and teachers alike began to already avoid him, predicting his admittance to the "end class" as he's heard it called, that's not ominous at all. It was actually kind of amusing to see all the kids avoid him like he's coming down with the plague, he really didn't want to talk to anyone here, yet.

A kid with red hair had been staring at him a few times, although he was good at being inconspicuous about it, Danny was better. His enhanced hearing at one point caught on to the name of the boy most likely being Karma. I feel like this moment might come back to bite me. For now, I decide to ignore him.

It did hurt a bit when I helped a kid pick up the things they were holding and they booked it upon realizing who I was. I was aiming to get into 3-E fast not become feared and become a delinquent. Well luckily I can drop the act once I enter that class.

The most interesting thing that happened today has got to be the attempt to kidnap me, it's kind of making me feel nostalgic. Of course they didn't succeed by a long shot with defeating all the suited men and woman, including the driver (so he can't get away to spread the word) in a matter of seconds, they looked a bit like agents from movies or something. Checking their pockets I find their wallets and see that they really are agents, well that's surprising. I should probably figure out how they found out about me, how much they know,and why they attempted to do what they did. Then I'll have to go into hiding probably. In any case I pile them up inside of the van and shackle them with cuffs and rope. I then hop into the driver's seat and turning the van intangible + invisible I make my way to an abandoned area, not the one I currently...live in, yeah live let's go with that, not like anyone needs to know. I park the van and splash some cold water on them made from my ghost-ice. They wake up.

**Agent ?** **P.O.V.**

I wake up with a start as something cold splashes me and find that I can't move much do to restraints. Upon closer inspection these are our restraints. After remembering my training and calming down I try to survey the situation. The last thing I recall was that we were about to test the fighting skill of the teen named Danny to know if he should be put into "the class". I look ahead to see the same boy we jumped glaring at me completely unscathed. Okay so he probably is responsible for how we ended up like this.

Looking at the rest of my colleagues I can see they've probably come to similar conclusions as I just did, some look confused though, and some look like their pride was just shattered. Even our driver is bound.

The black-haired crystal blue eyed boy speaks up, "Okay, so now that you're up or well bound down on the ground in this case..." oh great this kid's got a sense of humor, "I want to know what reason did you agents have to jump me, and also as compensation I'm buying myself dinner for the next few days with the money from your wallets. I wouldn't normally, but kinda need to. Okay so get to spilling everything you think I'll find interesting."

This kid's got confidence I'll give him that, he already knew were agents probably found that info in our wallets, and yet still is acting in this way. Kid's also got the war eyes of a veteran for some reason. As much as I don't like it, he'd be a perfect candidate to put into "the class" so we'll have to talk to that principal about that. Although I am curious about this kid's past and current situations so I should word what I say carefully.

Suddenly my hot-headed colleague next to me started yelling, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE KID?! YOU CAN'T JUST TIE GOVERNMENT AGENTS UP LIKE THIS! I'LL HAVE YOU PUT IN JAIL!"

I wanted to face palm but my hand were bound, so instead I just shout at the guy, "SHUT UP! WE JUMPED HIM FIRST, SO WE DON'T GET TO SAY THINGS LIKE THAT! JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME DO THE TALKING!" He quiets down into a grumbling.

There are a total of five of us including the driver. Yet he managed to take all of us down before we really knew what even hit us, he's not an opponent to take easy.

I take a breath and begin by explaining, "okay so we were actually just sent on a mission to test you skills for E class. No we don't do this to every student in there but we needed a sure-fire way to convince the higher ups that you need to be placed in E class immediately. I mean most people wouldn't want to go, but you introduced yourself and announced that you wanted to join that class for whatever reason. Now I have a question for you, why do you want to join E-Class and depending on your answer I'll have a second question for you."

The kid looked like he relaxed slightly, sort of like he's glad that this was the case. He starts to speak, directing his soul searching eyes towards me, semi-making me which I hadn't spoken, "I get it, okay then. So this is how it is, huh. Well in any case, I'll let you go, I do want to join the class, mostly because of someone I know."

Alright, next question time although seeing what we got from him from the last question he'll likely be vague so I'll be specific in my question, "So mind expanding on what you know about the class and how you know?" Might as well take a gamble if he's this skilled he probably already knows somethings up with the class specifically the teacher.

He looks at me calculatingly then replies, "honestly, a know it all friend who doesn't really steer me wrong told me to go to the class but didn't give me any details. Guy like being cryptic."

Figures, well I think that's all we're going to get out of him without torture and I don't think we could easily torture this kid, no this man. He's still in a disguised fighting stance even though all of us are bound, almost like he expects us to phase through the restraints at any second.

After a few moments of silence where the guy's, whose name is Danny Takeo if I remember the documents correctly, eyes are boring into my soul as he looks to be thinking. Danny undid our restraints, and immediately blocked and countered a punch sent by the aforementioned hotblooded colleague of mine; it was sort of amusing to watch. As we got in the van and driver began to drive outside of the warehouse, I was looking at Danny through the window as my female colleague made a silent comment, "too bad he's so young he's skilled and cute." What caught me off-guard was that it looked like the comment apparently caught Danny off-guard as well although that's not possible, she was too silent and distanced for him to possibly hear, it was probably something else.

/

**Alright so some things to note:**

**Danny is smart. He really always has been. Danny is still a fast learner, do you know how fast he controlled those ice powers.**

**The ghost were more violent, thus Danny had to take things up a notch or two as well.**

**Most of the Fenton ghost hunting equipment doesn't work, or is nearly as effective in the show. This makes Danny have to rely on his own skills more.**

**Ghost research is a lot harder than in the show and much is still unknown. Are they really just ghost?**

**The Fenton Thermos doesn't exist. Clockwork helped Danny trap Dan in a different "Ghost Zone" oriented sealing device. This makes it so that Danny actually finished his fights rather than only until he could seal them. Thud he had to hone various fighting skills and train more seriously.**

**Time in the ghost zone can get a little chaotic and thus Clockwork has trouble controlling all the time in the "Ghost Zone" but can easily control time on the side of the living. Vlad stole the sealed Dan Phantom while Clockwork was talking to Danny in the human world. Clockwork can control time but seeing things is the observants ability so he could not see the current time-line properly until it was too late, at least that's what I'm going for. I don't wanna villainize Clockwork. Vlad is still alive because if Dan killed him then Danny couldn't become him. Due to the time medallion inside Dan, as Danny gets stronger, he's still the same. Tucker was away at the time of the attack by Dan so he's still alive although he's mentally and emotionally shaken after learning what happened.**

**I lack a lot of motivation in things and am not consistent so I'll likely only update this periodically (based on reviews probably), and at various lengths.**

**Be sure to review/criticize/comment/suggest/question in the comments or PM.**

**This is the second story I've uploaded publicly but I'm actually writing a lot of them in the background.**

**It's my birthday today! I am officially 18! (04/20/2019)**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Teacher?

**I can't believe it's been almost a year since I last updated this story, it certainly doesn't feel it. Honestly time passes way too quickly for me, might be my eternal life mindset.**

**Well I did say I would try to update this story soon in my other story ****_The Phantom Clover_**** (Danny Phantom x Black Clover) so here it is, apologies it took so long. I'm still not one to update regularly however I will try to update more frequently.**

**The most difficult part about writing this story is actually that the show and manga are already completely finished. I've got to keep things canonically accurate but I also want to try mixing a bit of my own story in here so that it's a bit more original and not just a carbon copy with a new character mixed in, that's the difficult part. How much am I going to change and how? I like to think I'm creative but when it's based on existing well written work it's a bit more difficult to be so.**

**Just for the record, I'm not the greatest writer so I expect you as readers to already have watched both shows I used to make this fanfiction, so don't blame me for spoilers.**

**Also I found one minor/major mistake in the last chapter (aside from the occasional grammar/spelling error) that I hadn't realized until now, meaning it's a bit to late to change it, and that is that Karma was supposed to be on suspension and yet I had him spying a bit on Danny last chapter while in school. I may work around it somehow but we'll have to wait and see when his chapter comes by. Sorry if there are other plot holes you notice, just mention them to me in the comments and I'll read them.**

**One last thing to mention, I'm not likely to continue making chapters that are 3-5K long like the last chapter, those are more difficult to make, but it's possible. That being said, this one is as well.**

**Okay, onward to the story.**

**(I don't own Danny Phantom [Butch Hartman] nor Assassination Classroom [****Yūsei Matsui****] and I'm not likely to keep making these disclaimers so just consider this the case throughout the story.)**

* * *

"Talking or written words"

'Thoughts'

(Author note or comment)

_-_Actions while speaking/writing_-_

_-Sounds-_

_'Thoughts while speaking'_

...

Chapter 2 - The Teacher/Sensei?

Danny looked at his new course schedule. His plan, well not really much of a plan, worked, he was now a member of E-Class.

At the the foot of a long mountain pass a raven head teen looks in awe at the path. 'How are normal people supposed to make it to class on time with a path like this? Am I at the right place?'

He looks to a small deteriorated sign confirming that this is indeed the way to E-Class, just under that sign is a warning to beware wild animals. Danny sweat-drops not exactly sure how he should react.

He begins to trek up the mountain suddenly really really glad that he trained so much on his way to this school, also that he can cheat a bit if need be by tapping into his ghost half.

It takes about 20-ish minutes to climb but Danny suspects that the average is supposed to be closer to 40 for the average or slightly above average person trekking this mountain.

Not sure if he should thank his living/ice-core or muscle training that he isn't sweating or panting after that, which now that he thinks about might appear a bit suspicious, oh well he could just claim he's a very fit person.

Danny walks to the door of his new classroom, takes a breath, releases it, then walks into the room. Most of his classmates went to sit down at their seats, probably thinking the person to walk in was the new teacher for a moment before looking at him.

Most, but not all, of his classmates were now looking at him at the front of the class suddenly pretty nervous as he lifts a hand to the back of his neck and rubs. A few of the girls were eyeing him up and down, noticing the broader shoulders and more muscled frame despite his baggy clothes as he's still waiting for his uniform.

Now Danny isn't really one to want to draw attention and as much as he could just be angsty figured it wouldn't due very good for a new attempt at life to be fully alone so might as well introduce himself. Seeing as there is no teacher in the classroom yet and remembering the rumor about the new teacher Danny gets an idea. He did fill into his frame quite nicely after all the exercise on his way to Japan and the school. (AN: In case you didn't know, hormones are what help us shape our bodies the most during puberty and exercising brings about a lot of hormones. So yes, Danny exercising while in puberty and his parent's genetics has given Danny a nicely filled and taller frame.)

Danny calmly walks over to the chalkboard and picks up a piece of chalk. Begins writing on the board starting with, "Mr." (in Japanese of course) immediately confusing then getting the attention of the class.

"Mr. Takeo" is now written on the board. Danny turns towards the class now intently staring at him.

"Hello class, -_Danny smiles-_ my name is Mr. Takeo and I'm from America. Forgive me if I'm not perfect with my understanding of your writing, speaking, or culture I've only begun studying Japanese for a few weeks." Everyone in the class was dumbfounded, originally thinking that the school cheeped out again on their class hiring an incompetent teacher that didn't know about the class being from out of the country but by the end of his sentence, which was close to fluent, all thought along the lines of, 'A genius. How, why, what? When did the principle start caring enough about E-class to hire a genius who can learn such a complex language in a few weeks?'

All the girls who showed a bit of interest in him before due to his looks now were showing a lot more interest knowing he was both good looking and smart, but were also acutely aware he just became off limits by being their teacher. Which disappointed some of them considering who their other options are if they want to date someone as a high-school student.

Danny can see his little prank is working as planned so far, with maybe a bit more admiring gazes that he should've probably expected but didn't. Sure Danny was indeed clueless when it came to people's affections for him but he wasn't completely hopeless, he's had girlfriends before, it also helped that in respect to the memory of Jazz he studied some psychology and promised to use his brain a bit more. Now saying this, Danny recognizes the gazes of admiration and awe in some of the students but still clueless to the sudden gazes of longing or higher admiration, the ever pure superhero he is/was.

Deciding to continue if only to see how long he can keep this up he speaks up with as much confidence and mirth he can muster without giving anything away and asks, "So class, can one of you tell me exactly what you have covered since the last few days of school starting?"

A few hands, too few, raised, three girls, one guy, and one more maybe girl?

A girl with long blonde hair, a girl with two pigtails, a girl with straight bangs and a ponytail, a guy with spiked dark brown hair and two hair antennae, and an androgynous person with blue hair put up in short pigtails.

The person with blue hair seemed unconfident in raising their hand as though they'll put it down at any moment. Seeing as he drew Danny's attention the most aside from the blonde who was smirking a bit too much Danny decided to ask him. (AN: I know Nagisa is basically invisible and shouldn't have drawn Danny's attention but I think Danny's experience triumphs Nagisa invisibility even if only a bit, besides how would blue hair not draw attention.)

Danny looks at the blue haired student and nods not knowing his name. Not that Danny notices, he's not perfect at physiology, but the blue haired student's eyes marginally widened.

'He noticed me? Over Nakamura-San? Or any of the others?'

"Nagisa Shiota, Takeo-Sensei. Well we haven't actually learned anything of importance just yet as the school year just started 3 days ago _'and we're the End Class so we wouldn't be worth the effort to teach seriously anyways'_ and the previous teacher left yesterday."

Danny hummed and closed his eyes nodding his head looking like he's thinking and acknowledging what his classmate, which he now knows is called Nagisa, said although in actuality he's just copying the gesture he's seen in movies.

Noticing the blonde girl has yet to put down her hand he looks towards her and she begins talking as if that were her Que, "Rio Nakamura, Sensei. -she's still smirking- Are you single? Because I like what I'm seeing."

Danny not expecting this couldn't stop himself from going wide eyed and blushing up a storm but quickly recovered by willing his core to take control of the situation and calm his blush. (AN: I'm not sure if the cold would take care of his blush but I feel like Danny should have a bit more control over his blood flow thanks to control he has over his own body and ectoplasm when in ghost form.)

Nakamura the pervert that she is seems to be half-way between fantasizing something Danny probably would be better off not knowing and waiting for an answer with a teasing grin on her face.

Danny a little frazzled and unsure as to whether to respond or change the topic was coming up blank on what he should change the topic to. 'Where is that real teacher?'

Unbeknownst to Danny and the rest of the class they are being watched by a giant yellow octopus holding back federal agents curious to see how long the newest transfer student can last in his position.

Danny: "-_Ahem_\- Alright let's start with getting an idea as to where you all are."

Nakamura, in as seductive a tone as she can muster without laughing: "Just going to ignore my question Sensei?" (AN: I'm unsure which is her last name, Rio or Nakamura.)

Danny just looks her straight in the eyes and states, "Yes." Before going back to "teaching".

Nakamura: "Wait, which question was that an answer to." Danny just ignores her.

Danny thinks for a moment and tries to recall some things he's seen teachers do that he could also do to stall, he's in too deep now to turn his back on this joke/prank, the real teacher shouldn't take too much longer anyways, right? How long will he successfully pull this off.

'Maybe I can have them write some things about themselves under the premise of learning more about them.'

Danny turns towards the board and using the chalk writes this:

"Name: Danny Takeo

School subject I'm best at: Science

School subject I liked the most: Science

School subject I'm worst at: Literature (AN: Mr. Lancer's morning class, I think, which Danny was shown to miss a lot of.)

School subject I liked the least: P.E.

Liked Food: Fudge and burgers

Liked Topic: Astronomy

Issues: -Danny thinks about how many fights he could have avoided in hindsight as well as some of Jazz's words and writes- Understanding others

Good at: Getting into trouble -Danny writes this but decides to erase it but the class still sees before writing- Quips"

Danny then turns back towards the rest of the class are staring at him in a way he can't really discern, unaware of their thoughts, a collection of which were thinking, 'He definitely wrote _getting into trouble_ didn't he?'

Danny just decides to address the class, "Alright everyone, I want you all to take out a piece of paper and write your own information in this format about yourselves and anything else you like to write, I'll collect them after you are finished. Write what you are comfortable with."

A few students decided to use the "Write what you are comfortable with." as a loophole to not write anything and just sit back and relax. One such person was a guy with short spiky hair that was dyed yellow on the sides, and a few others. Danny didn't really mind as he wasn't the actual teacher, wherever he is, and his plan worked as others were indeed writing.

Unknown to the class and Danny a certain supposed to be teacher and yellow octopus was watching everything while eating some freshly made popcorn, determining whether Danny would last until he was "forced" to introduce himself with enough time to explain everything by the agents next to him, which he also groomed and provided popcorn for or if he would be aught in his prank before then.

Danny goes to sit at the teacher's desk to keep up appearances and looks to see if there was an attendance list or something. As well as tried to think of what else he could do in case the real teacher doesn't show up. 'I hope that teacher is coming today, it's already been 20-ish minutes if he doesn't show at all what do I do? Ahhh, I can't really leave them teacher-less can I? I mean if he doesn't show up today or tomorrow then my classmates are going to expect me to teach them something as their new teacher. Did I go too far and make another mistake again, I didn't expect the teacher to take so long to get here and didn't consider them just not showing up at all. Wait what if they did but noticed me and got confused and didn't interrupt instead going back down the mountain to ask the principle or something. No wait, I don't think anybody would want to climb that mountain more than they have to and I would have noticed them if they came into the building or looked through the window but I didn't see anybody. There was that weird yellow blur for a moment when I looked out the window but nothing else really out of the ordinary. Am I overthinking things, what am I going to do. Is this why Clockwork wanted me here, do I need to fake being a teacher for who knows how long? But then would the course material I have learned be enough, it's supposed to be for the year before this. I'm going to need to go buy the textbooks for my year and study things ahead to teach won't I? AHHHHHH.'

It seems Danny has been rambling inside his head for longer than he realized as a few students/classmates started coming up to give him their papers, starting with that blonde girl named, Rio Nakamura. Danny almost instantly noticed that under likes she put "lewd stuffs and guys" under "Liked Topic". Danny once again unprepared went red, just not as much as before, and realized she was either very honest or forgot to mention teasing as well in that list.

The others gave Danny their sheets as well and soon everyone who wrote one was done, many abstained from writing in some categories, such as with Nagisa Shiota beginning to write something but erasing the evidence part way through under "Issues". That probably wasn't healthy, would it be fine to just befriend them when the whole teacher prank is over with?

Danny looked over everyone and decided to try and remember something he learned from the textbooks of the previous year he was given and test the waters on the knowledge of the supposed "End-Class". 'Boy I just realized how gloomy it is in here now that I've started "teaching".'

Time was running out now so the government and the giant yellow octopus decided it was now time to introduce themselves and their assignment.

* * *

**The following is two paragraphs in which will be voted on to decide which the storyline is going to follow: (I might go with one or the other regardless though.)**

**1.** "Alright everyone, I'm going to write some stuff on the board to get a general idea at where the class and preferably individuals stand with their knowledge."

Danny goes to turn around so that he can write two equations on the board from last year's content that he understood, one easy and one complex.

A yellow blur appears before stopping behind Danny revealing itself to be a giant yellow tentacled creature with a huge grin full of white teeth, "Hi."

Danny's fighter and fright instincts acted up causing him to turn face the creature at breakneck speeds and shoot a green beam of energy at the creature's head as he transformed into his white haired ethereal superhero form and back-flipped onto or rather just above the teacher's desk facing the creature who had an unreadable expression (AN: It was surprise but they haven't yet learned how to read his expressions). The rest of the class was not much better, every single one of them wide eyed, and jaw dropped or blank faced.

The yellow creature in question himself was so surprised by what he thought was a fairly ordinary boy, that he actually managed to get grazed just the barest amounts on the furthest left of his round head when he dodged the unexpected attack. He was ready to catch the kid's fist should that be his reaction to being surprised but not dodge a laser and apparently summon some kind of glowing ethereal boy in his place.

The said green laser of the startled teen shot through the board and several walls to continue outside for who knows what distance before finally dissipating.

The government agents watching the whole ordeal were shocked and confused as well.

The yellow tentacle creature was the first to regain his bearings, at least on the outside, helped a lot by his mach 20 speed thinking. Shortly followed by Danny who was still confused but still used to the odd things that happen to him.

Danny then began internally panicking at his secret being revealed but focused more on correcting his fighting stance and preparing should the creature that startled him and was obviously powerful was a threat to anybody else in the room.

* * *

**2.** There was knock on the door where a man with spiky black hair, that may have been gelled up, in a suit is. Danny sighs a bit in relief thinking this guy is likely the actual teacher.

"Come in." Danny says with a smile as he heads towards an empty seat in the back of the class (where the only empty seats were). This confused his temporary students and classmates. It was then that Danny realized something as he sat down. He forgot his school supplies and bag.

(In this version I'm still thinking of how Kurosensei will be introduced and what Danny's reaction will be but also Danny's secret won;t be so easily revealed.)

* * *

**Apologies everyone for taking so long to update this and for any POV or writing changes that were confusing if there were any. I try to edit it as I write usually. I also apologize if Danny seems too OOC this chapter, I was trying to think of something and be funny and this is what I could come up with yet was unsure how I should really have Danny approach this. I know he talks a lot in his fights but probably not this much.**

**Well as I said in the first author's note at the top, I'll try to update this a bit more frequently. Feel free to toss me some ideas though, couldn't hurt, worse case I just reject the idea after considering it, but may use elements of it.**


End file.
